The Bog of Nightwater
by Tales at Dusk
Summary: Loki is cursed when Thor and Sif have him help retrieve a talisman from a bog. Now the three must enter a forgotten realm to undo the spell before it cause Loki real harm. Pre Thor.


a/n: I imagine that Sif, Loki, and Thor are just barely what you might consider adults in this tale. I take liberties and make things up regarding magic and magical creatures. I hope that doesn't put anyone off too much.

**Prologue **

_There was a strange sound. Its echo thrummed steadily off of the cavernous rock walls around them._

"_Do you hear that?" Sif whispered in the darkness from where she stood somewhere between Thor and Loki. "What is it?"_

"_I'm not sure," Thor squinted his eyes still use to the bright Asgardian they had all been under moments ago. He held mjolnir tightly and strained to see what drew near._

_Loki tipped his head slightly, "I think…wings?" he hesitated. _

"_Like no wings I've ever heard." Sif frowned. The noise grow louder, she sucked in her breath when something sharp cut across her cheek. She felt the blood slip from beneath her skin and roll thickly down to her chin. She heard Thor grunt and Loki curse the hum grew louder._

"_Run!" Loki yelled just as darkness even darker than the cave around them dropped down and enveloped them. _

**Chapter 1 – The Copper Talisman**

_One day eariler_

It was quiet and peaceful in the library, and Loki was tipped back in a chair with his feet resting on a tabletop reading. A small notebook that lay open on his knees contained quickly scribbled notes. He turned the pencil in his hand around and around slowly as he read. The rays of the Asgardian sun were only just beginning to slant in the sky. He would have stayed this way, quite contently, for a few more hours at least but a shuffling outside the door brought his head up. He held his breath hoping that for once…

The door banged open and Thor came through followed closely by Sif. Loki might have considered trying to hide himself with a spell but there was an urgency in the way his brother's eyes swept the room that kept him still. He watched as they walked a little too casually up to him. Suppressed excitement he assessed. Interesting.

Thor stopped in front of him, "I thought we might find you in here brother,"

Loki exhaled and let his eyes flicker back to the pages of the book. "Mhmm." He kept his expression disinterested.

"Well, I see you are engrossed we'll not trouble you." Thor turned unexpectedly and moved further into the library. Sif followed without acknowledging him. Loki lifted his brow slightly as they disappeared into the shelves. This was a new tactic. Or perhaps they really were here to make use of the books? He went back to reading. A moment later the crash of a book to the floor gave him his answer.

He poked his head around a corner to where Thor was pulling volumes off the shelf in front of him, frowning at them and letting them fall to the floor.

"Ah," Loki caught one as it dropped. "Might it be easier if you just told me what you are looking for?" he asked.

"You seemed busy. I did not want to bother you."

Loki cleared his throat, "Right," he dusted off the book and placed it back on the shelf, "why don't you let me help you not bother me more quietly."

Sif came around the corner, "Here I found something," she handed Thor the book and glanced at Loki. He took the text from her. Loki watched him examine it. "Curious?" She asked him with a smirk.

"I'm merely trying to keep him from destroying all semblance of order here." Loki informed her loftily.

"We want to identify a magical object. Let me explain what happened, we were hunting a stag," Thor said ignoring them both. "Only, listen," he touched Loki's arm to get him to give up the glaring contest he and Sif had started, "it was no ordinary animal. Sif and I tracked it for the better part of the morning just to think we had lost him in the mists of a bog."

"Bog?" Loki echoed. There was only one he could think of that they might have been near while hunting a stag.

"Yes, we were moments from admitting defeat when it suddenly dashed out before us. Sif deftly hobbled it with an arrow and we followed its trail deep into the marsh. It was not long until we came across it. But when I went to draw my knife across its neck it vanished in a silver light leaving behind a strange bronze medallion hanging for a moment where the stag had been. It fell into the water before I could reach for it. Luckily, the water was not deep and the thing very bright."

"We are trying to discover what it is the creature left us." Sif explained, "I think it may be a hunters talisman. It's supposed to be very powerful." She took the book from Thor and handed it to Loki. "Look, there," she pointed to a drawing.

The page displayed an etching of several medallions known for magical properties. "It's possible." Loki nodded, "Let me see the talisman," He held out his hand knowing that they probably didn't have if it hadn't been thumped down in front of him when they first came in.

"Ah," Thor hesitated, "you see we couldn't exactly dislodge it from the bog sand."

"What? Is it that large?" He asked. Again, knowing full well it wasn't.

"No, it seems held there by some magic, there was nothing Sif of I could do to loosen it. We are trying to discover if it is something inherent about the talisman that makes it unmovable or if there was a spell that might release it."

Loki watched them out of the corner of his eye while he read the text on the etchings Sif had found. He saw what Thor was attempting to do. He had never been very good at subterfuge, and the bog, it had to be Nightwater. Odin had forbidden that anyone should enter it. It was said to be full of powerful magic but Loki felt that was an exaggeration most likely perpetuated by superstitious villagers. True, there were many naturally occurring objects within the swamp useful to magic, however; it was hardly dangerous because of them.

The hunter's talisman did not interest him much he decided when he was finished reading. The text indicated it would heighten a hunter's instinct and reflexes during a chase. What did interest him though was a chance to visit Nightwater. There were things there he had wanted to collect for his own spells. It would be convenient to have Thor and Sif to blame if they were caught, and that would be easier to have them go along with if he let them think they had manipulated him into coming with him. He handed the book back to Sif, "No, there should be nothing preventing you from taking the hunter's talisman if that's what it is." He said trying to sound as though he were feigning disinterested. Sif and Thor exchanged brief smiles as he turned, not knowing he'd caught on. "But there are a few release spells that might work," He pulled a tomb from the shelf, "depending on what's holding it there of course. Where were you hunting exactly?"

Thor shifted, "The woods southwest of the mountains."

Loki looked up sharply, "The only bog near those woods is Nightwater."

"Yes."

"You know it's forbidden."

"Since when has that_ ever_ mattered to you?" Sif muttered.

"As a general rule it isn't a good idea to be snippy when asking for a favor." Loki frowned. He opened the dusty volume; "Here, one of these should help." He showed them a page.

Thor looked doubtful, "I don't understand this, Sif?" He watched her brow knit together, eyes scanning the page.

Loki gave an exaggerated sigh, "I suppose I could…" he began.

"Wonderful!" Thor boomed, "Come, let's get your horse, we want to be back before daylight fades." Thor slapped his brother's narrow shoulder knocking him forward slightly and stared off for the door. Loki returned the book to the shelf and made sure it appeared he followed a bit reluctantly.

The bright afternoon light cut through the tall narrow trees as they rode towards Nightwater. The clear warm air slowly became stuffier and more stagnant as they moved south. Mosses hung like tapestries from knarred tree limbs and mists dulled the sun.

The further they went the dark everything became. They had ridden for the better part of two hours befor Thor paused and dismounted in knee-deep water. Loki looked around them. They were very deep into the bog. He had seen numerous things growing here that he could use, but an unsettled feeling kept him from attempting to collect them. Perhaps on the way back.

"This is the spot," he announced. Sif and Loki peered down into the murky water for any sign of the talisman.

"There!" Sif pointed at a spot a few feet from Thor. Loki strained to see what she saw.

Thor sloshed the direction she pointed and paused for a moment to let the water settle. He reached down into the murk with both hands. "It's there, but I cannot retrieve it. Loki," he motioned for him to come.

Loki handed his reins to Sif and slid carefully down into the water. He waded cautiously over to Thor. He could see the bright gleam of metal in the shallow water. He squinted down at it for a moment. He felt the flicker of a charm holding it in place. He took his gloves off and tucked them into his belt before reaching down into the tepid water. With his head turned to the side the surface of the water just touched his cheek as his fingertips brushed the talisman. It pulsed with a power unfamiliar to him. He gave it an experimental tugged, but it remained stuck fast. He pushed into the sand around it and found he could slip his finger through the mucky sand, in which it appeared to sit and grasp it all the way around. He gripped tightly and pulled, but it didn't budge.

Stuck in the water then, not the sand. Ah, he smiled to himself as he realized what held it. A snare had been cast over the water. Any object with magical qualities that fell into the bog would not sink but be trapped carefully in place until whomever had cast the enchantment came back to retrieve them. At least that would have been the intent. He looked over at Thor.

"Can you free it?" Thor asked.

"Where is Mjolnir?" Loki asked keeping his hand on the token.

He gestured to his horse, "Do you think if I-"

"No, no," He said quickly lifting a hand, "I want you to keep it out of the water." That was not a problem he needed, and who knew how it would react to the bog.

"Why?"

Loki's brow furrowed as he silently tried a few spells. "Just as a precaution," he muttered distractedly. The water beneath his hand churned suddenly, "Ah," he straitened his back and plucked the talisman from the snares grip. It was heavy, and intricately etched.

"Well done brother!" Thor grinned and reached for the talisman. Loki placed it in his palm. Thor strode easily through the bog and swung back on to his horse. He brought the thing over to Sif for her to examine. Loki, now thoroughly wet, sloshed towards his own horse. A minute tremor ran through the water and he paused he glanced around them quickly. Nothing looked different, but the enchantment in the water felt different. Uneasiness spread through him. The trap had been disturbed when he'd taken Thor's prize and that left the question of whom or what would notice it had been sprung. He began to re-think the notion of taking anything else.

"We should get back," Loki pulled himself into the saddle, "It will be dark here soon and I don't think we want to be here when it is."

"Probably best if we're not." Thor agreed, "Sif, you will keep the talisman safe until we get back to the palace?"

"Of course," she slid it into a small pouch on her belt and paused, "Loki," He looked back from where he had been scanning the water he had just been standing in. "Thank you. For helping us." She said before pressing her heels into her horse. Thor followed after her. Loki raised an eyebrow, as if the bog weren't unnerving enough, he couldn't remember Sif ever thanking him for anything.

The dimness increased as night approached. Sif and Thor talked endlessly of how they would take the talisman with them on the next hunt, and dreamed of what it would do. Loki trailed them at a slightly slower pace to keep a sharp eye on the their surroundings. He only half listened to what they spoke about. A few times he thought he saw something shadowy moving in the mists. He shivered.

"You're cold?" Loki's head snapped forward to see Thor looking back at him, "You've not said much,"

"I just think we should get back as quickly as possible."

Thor studied him. Loki made sure he was unreadable. "Why? Do you sense something?"

"No, but I'd rather not linger until I do," he lied.

"Frightened?" Sif baited.

Loki scoffed and was about to retort when a shrill voice pierced the air.

"_Thief!"_

They froze.

On a rotting stump before them stood the bent figure of an old woman. "Thief!" she screeched again startling Thor into speech.

"I ask your pardon if we are crossing through your land, but I think you'll find we are not thieves." Thor said carefully.

"I did not say _thieves,_ I said _thief_!" she hissed pointing a bent finger at Loki.

"I-" Loki began, but she continued over him.

"You pulled it from my nets. _Thief_! Where is it?" she demanded.

Loki's eyes narrowed for a moment; there was a glimmer about her. She wasn't what she seemed. He spread his hands out innocently, "I don't have anything that might be considered stolen."

"Where! Where have you hidden it?" she boiled.

"Do you mean this?" Sif asked pulling out the talisman.

Loki suppressed a groan.

"Yes!" She snapped.

"I think you are mistaken," Thor frowned, "You see we felled a stag in the bog-"

"It belongs to me now." She informed him. "Or are you a thief too? I know he is the one who took it."

Thor and Sif looked at each other. Loki snorted, "Oh, by what rights do you claim it?"

"My water, my treasure."

"You don't even know what it is yet I imagine or you wouldn't be this interested." He said.

"Doesn't matter, thief, it isn't yours."

"No, and it's not yours either. It's a hunter's talisman. It won't do you any good as you were not part of the chase."

Her irritation was palpable and the talisman flew from Sif's hand to hers. Sif was ready to lunge after it but Thor barred her with an arm.

"You will return that to us," he said with authority. She ignored him and began to draw the magic off the talisman. Loki watched, knowing that no one else could see what she was doing. "I said you will give it back." Thor repeated.

She gasped suddenly and frantically poured the power back into the bronze object.

Loki tried to suppress a laugh at her astonishment. "What did I tell you? You can't have it. It isn't meant for you."

She glared at him before flinging the talisman at his head. Instinctually, he raised his hands to catch it before it could strike him. Her eyes gleamed. With a whispered word she sent a bolt of energy at him next. It hit the talisman. For a moment he couldn't speak as its power shot up his arm and through the rest of him. His grip loosened by the blow, it fell from his hand and hit the ground with a heavy thump. The old women cast a triumphant look at trio, "Take your treasure now!" she hissed and vanished.

Thor hopped down to collect it from the muck. "Are you all right brother?" he asked. Loki nodded. "Show me you hand."

Loki let him examine his hand, "There is no wound Thor," he assured him.

Sif stared at the talisman. "It looks…different."

"Let me see." Loki asked. The finish was considerable duller. All its brightness drained away, and all its power. "The magic is gone."

"What? She has not destroyed it, where did she send it?" Thor growled.

Where had she sent it? Loki was pensive, an odd sensation settled into him, not exactly uncomfortable, but not pleasant. "I think…" he said after a moment, "I think she drove it into me." He frowned.

Sif stared at him her face growing alarmingly dark.

"What do you mean?" Thor looked confused.

"I'll tell you exactly what he means." Sif said dangerously before he had a chance to reply. "He means that he has taken it for himself, isn't that right? You planned this from the beginning didn't you? Was that old women anything more than one of your illusions?" she seethed.

"Sif, don't be ridiculous. What would I do with it anyway? I can't wield it."

"Your so very good with lies aren't you? Trying to trick us into believing you can't use it."

"Peace Sif," Thor said. "Loki can you put it back?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to try." He said sharply and placed his hand over the talisman. A stab of pain sliced through his head. He clenched his teeth, "Something's wrong," he murmured.

"You are a liar Loki Odinson, and a thief!" Sif turned to Thor, "I told you we shouldn't have asked him."

"Loki, just put it back." Thor sounded tiered.

"I told you," Loki said softly rubbing his temple, "I cannot."

Sif made a noise of utter fury and rode off at a gallop.

"Sif!" Thor shouted after her jumping back onto his horse. "We will have words later brother," he glowered at Loki over his shoulder before chasing after her.

Loki glared at his retreating form. "Idiots." He muttered. He looked down at the talisman and turned it over in his hand a few times. Its markings were unfamiliar to him. Why couldn't he pour the power back into the thing as she did? He tried again only to receive a more intense pain than the first time. Determined, he tried a different spell to restore the power. It only left him feeling slightly nauseated. He put the useless talisman into his pocket. It was very dim now in the bog. He cast a simple spell to create a flame that would light his path. The light sputtered for a moment before him before winking out of existence nearly as quickly as it had entered. The normally effortless spell left him dizzy. A thought slowly occurred to him. She had locked the power of the talisman in him along side his magic with a curse.

tbc


End file.
